The Four Guardians (Revised)
by Extika
Summary: Partners Jin-Wei and Sai travel to Namimori in search of the Vongola Decimo. The problem: neither knows whom he is. OC-centric. Rewritten version.


**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira. **

* * *

A strange silence surrounded the Chinese villa, the absence of the usual cicadas and crickets casting an eerie atmosphere. This didn't go unnoticed by the home's head occupant, a young man who was currently pacing in his office. He was only in his twenties, yet already wore the expression of a wizened grandfather.

Despite the summer heat, he'd shut all of the tall windows surrounding the room, paranoid of any assassins. He was, after all, the son of the once most influential man in the underworld of China.

However, he had not exercised his power for years now, and it did not seem likely that he ever would again. He'd already heard the rumors that the Zhu Wu, the Main House, were still searching for him. There wasn't much time left, but he had one final backup plan should the worst come to pass.

No one knew of the young man's plan, not even his own family. Paranoia had struck him weeks ago, and his trust was hard to come by.

But it was his last chance to fix everything, to make sure none of this would ever happen. The man no longer had any qualms of death. He'd already died years before.

No, all that lingered in his mind, all that kept him awake at night fretting, was his Family. He would protect them at all costs.

Even if the consequence was Death.

* * *

"You can't be serious, boss!"

The young man ignored his friend's pleas and only turned his gaze. He'd known they'd object, so their reactions were of no surprise. Though, the White Tiger's reaction had raised a couple of eyebrows of the other three in the room.

"What other choice do we have?" the young man replied shortly.

"We have none," the Vermillion Bird spoke up. She was the only female in the room, but it bothered her none.

"I dunno. We could fight!" the White Tiger continued to protest. "We could-"

"And to what extent?" The Vermillion Bird demanded. "Four of us against thousands of them? They won't let us join them; they'll only kill us. It's only been more difficult since that traitor-"

"Enough!" the young man interrupted. "The Azure Dragon's decision is the past. We must think about the future." He turned to the fourth member in the room, the only one who hadn't spoken yet. "What are your thoughts on the matter?"

"Kehehe, you know I'm with whatever crazy plan you have, boss," the Black Warrior replied. The young man gave the Warrior a soft smile in thanks.

There was a knock on the door suddenly, and all four occupants turned to it. A young woman, he man's wife, peered into the room, and the young man's expression turned worried.

"Is something the matter?" he asked her.

"I couldn't help but overhear," she replied, and the young man's face turned grim.

"How much-"

"One of my friends is the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Famiglia," the young woman stated, ignoring her husband. "he'd be willing to help."

The White Tiger's eyes widened with disbelief, and he started to say, "But he's-" but paused upon seeing the young woman's look of sorrow and her husband's warning gaze at him.

"Yes, I understand," the young man admitted. "But if we do go through with this plan, he could be our only hope."

Glancing at his wife once more, he added, "

* * *

Flames blazed, and the town surrounding the villa slowly became engulfed in luminescent crimson flames flickering blue and gold. The Zhu Wu came, just as the young man had guessed. And with them followed destruction.

Not a house was spared - the blame for harboring an enemy of the Zhu Wu encompassed them all. Villagers, merchants, students, and children all merged into one target.

Only the villa had been spared, but the young mans enemies would reach it shortly.

The young man looked on with a hard expression of regret and sadness at the sight, but he knew it wasn't over yet.

When the men stormed the villa minutes later, they found it abandoned with no trace of the young man or his consorts. A man with silver hair stepped forward, surveying the room, but he too found no one.

Instead, he noticed a note left on the ornate kitchen table. As soon as he realized what was written on it, He lets  
out a frustrated cry.

For it read:

_I will change the Future._  
_- the True Golden Dragon._

* * *

Two teenaged boys stare up at Namimori Middle School, one with an expression of amusement, the other with one of boredom.

"So this is the place, then?" asks the indifferent boy.

The other nods in response without glancing over at his friend, and his lips curve into a smile. "We shall see if the young man is who we have been searching for."

"But that's not all of it, is it?"

The first boy then turns his gaze to a window on the third story where a brunette is chatting with two others. He smiles with true cheerfulness this time.

"I have been anticipating coming to at his school for a while now," he admits. "Perhaps we shall acquire new acquaintances, or even friends. I've heard that there are many interesting and strange people who attend here."

His companion smirks. "As if you're not strange enough."

Chuckling, the first boy replies, "I will take that as a compliment."

Looking back up at the school, his dark eyes narrow.

"I hope you are as I expected, Vongola Decimo."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, so I'd decided at some point in the past year that I'd rewrite my Four Guardians fic but never got around to it. Here is the new version, hopefully better written as I go along.

I hope this prologue isn't too confusing - it's a lot more scattered than the first version. However, I feel like it adds a bit of mystery (though you may be able to guess who the characters based you read the first version (which I recommend you don't read)). Just so you know, though, I will keep up the old version, just because. Also, this was written in probably an hour or two, so there may be some grammar or spelling mistakes (in which case you are free to notify me).

Anyway, this authors note is getting to be too long, but it'll hopefully be shorter in the future. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
